Just Pick One!
by Japanmangapinay
Summary: Amu can't decide who she wants to be with for the rest of her life. She decides to spend time with each boy that she likes. Who will Amu choose? How does she find out who she likes in the end? Read and review and choose who you want Amu to be with.....


Just pick one!

_One day in the life of a sixth grade girl named hinamori amu was teh start of her life as both a guardian, and a girl who can't seem to decide anything anymore. Hoping for a person who she can show her true self to and become her true self is why her head is clouded with thoughts and can't make normal decisions like normal sixth grade girls her age. She has met many people in her time and hopefully she will find her love before she enters middle school. _

Amu: "I'm off to school now!"

Mom: okay amu, have a nice time at school!

Amu: will try my best to!

_On Amu's way to school she saw someone following her by walking on a wall nearby her. She noticed that this person had a uniform of a person in a higher grade than herself. She yelled at him:_

"just come down Ikuto its not like I can't see you following me!"

ikuto: well amu it seems like you've been getting better at detecting where I am now *smirks*

Amu: *blushes then tries to hide the fact she is and turns away* Ikuto, shouldn't you be at your school instead of following me around?

Ikuto: yes, I should but your way more interesting than those idiotic lessons they teach me

_Amu starts to blush even more now because Ikuto has been doing this for a while and seems to be messing around with Amu which she hasn't noticed why he is. Ikuto starts to smile at Amu and then carries her while he jumps around like a ninja cat person to the gate of seiyo academy. Amu begins to blush and says her thank you to ikuto before she leaves to meet with her classmates._

Classmate of Amu: who was that guy he was totally cute!

Other classmate of Amu: Amu when did you get a boyfriend he's hot!

_Before Amu could explain anything girls crowded around her asking her about Ikuto and their relationship which was nothing really except for whenever Ikuto followed Amu she just ignored it until he left. Amu did her best to tell everything about them and that there was no connection of "love" between the two. But before she could tell everyone why she was seen with Ikuto someone grabbed and ran away with Amu before she could see who it was. At the blink of an eye Amu was at the guardians's garden. A king-like pretty boy walked up to Amu in her chair and asked her why everyone was crowding around her as she responded_

Amu: ikuto was following me today and he started to carry me and take me to the gates of seiyo academy without my permission to and then that's how it all happened…….

Tadase: are you sure Amu-chan that's all that happened?

Amu: I'm sure of it because that's all I did today as I came to school.

Tadase: If you say so Amu-chan. Thank you kukai for rescuing Amu-chan…..

Kukai: it was my pleasure to do so *laughs* Hey Amu we have some visitors today would u like to see them?

Amu: uh sure…..

Kukai: hey Yaya bring them in!

Yaya: okay kukai! Amu-chi you'll be surprised on how much they've grown *laughs*

Amu: uh okay…….

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Um…….hi random people!!! Um yea im not good at this stuff so yea…….um…..don't kill me *cries*

Ikuto: it wasn't that bad

Amu: yea cause u were in it the most huh ikuto and the fact that u were following me made it beter for you

Kukai: hi people! =D

Yaya: no fair why did you put me in the end?!!

Tadase: when will it be my turn to take up a whole chapter?

Ikuto: Either way even if you do take up a whole chapter you will lose

Tadase: No way tsukiyomi ikuto!

Kukai: Or maybe she might fall for the sporty one? *laughs*

Amu: why did you make a fanfict like this making a bunch of problems?!!!?!

Nadeshiko: Maybe cause this is what you keep thinking about?

Me: CHARACTERS CONTROL YOURSELVES I CAN'T TALK WITH YOU ALL CHATTING LIKE WEIRDOS! Now I will have my friend Tomoyo from cardcaptor sakura tell you all my sad news……..

Tomoyo: Pinay:-chan does not own this anime/manga in anyway

Me: thank you Karin-chan but my name's laarnie X3


End file.
